


I wish it wasn't so easy (to love you)

by thingcalledlove



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Connon up to 2x10, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Date, Grant is still on his own, Non-Explicit, Sheild does not trust him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingcalledlove/pseuds/thingcalledlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time they had seen each other was three months ago, and she had left him bleeding on the ground after shooting a couple of rounds into him. In her defense, he was kind of a scumbag, and she was under duress at the time. The world had been on the verge of ending, her father had marched back into her life, and oh, let’s not forget that she was also apparently not quite human. It was a lot to put on a girl in such a short period of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish it wasn't so easy (to love you)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt requesting 'Skyeward's first date'

“I didn’t quite imagine our first date being like this,” Grant Ward said leaning in close to be heard over the noise of the Miami Beach nightclub.

“It’s not a date,” Skye snapped forcefully back at him, leaning towards the opposite direction to put a tiny bit of space between them. “It’s a mission.”

“You know,” Ward drawled, moving so that he was standing in front of her, blocking her view of the club, “You should be a little nicer to me considering that fact I was willing to help you out with your little problem even after you shot me. Multiple times.”

Skye glared at him but bit back her retort. He was after all, correct. The last time they had seen each other was three months ago, and she had left him bleeding on the ground after shooting a couple of rounds into him. In her defense, he was kind of a scumbag, and she was under duress at the time. The world had been on the verge of ending, her father had marched back into her life, and oh, let’s not forget that she was also apparently not quite human. It was a lot to put on a girl in such a short period of time.

“If you hadn’t kidnapped me, I wouldn’t have been in the position to shoot you in the first place,” Skye said with a falsely sweet smile.

“I did it to protect you,” Ward replied becoming very serious.

“Hell of a lot of good that did,” Skye muttered up at him.

She started tugging on the outrageously short hemline of her dress. Not that it was much of dress to begin with. It was missing a shockingly obscene amount of fabric, exposing more of her torso than it covered. She fidgeted with her outfit in order to keep her mind from going to that dark place. That night had changed her entire life. She had become something that she couldn’t control and Tripp had died because of it. It was the reason she was here with Ward in the first place. He knew more about her current situation that anyone else seemed to.

Ward had been a very last resort, but after Shield came up empty for the past few months, Coulson had reached out to his contacts on the ground and sent the message that he wanted to get into contact with Ward. Ward had answered that message.

There was a lot of mistrust between Shield and Ward, and this didn’t put him back in their good graces. Not by a long shot. But it was something. Ward of course had a list of requirements. The first one being that he worked with Skye and Skye alone. It had been Skye who had finally given in and accepted the terms, much to the dismay of the team, but they knew as well as she did that she needed answers, and so far, this was the only way they may be able to get them.

Ward reached out to still Skye’s hands, encompassing them into his own. Skye felt a shiver run down her spine and she hated herself for it. Ward was the bad guy. She shouldn’t have these lingering feelings for him. But damn him for being so easy to fall for with his tall, dark and handsome looks. She scowled at him; she should have shot him in the face rather than the shoulder area when she had the chance. It may have dimmed her attraction to him a little bit. Or have killed him. Either way, she wouldn’t have been here staring up into his dark eyes and thinking about kissing him.

“Come on,” he said looking over her shoulder and up into the VIP area. He twined his fingers with hers and pulled her along with him towards the stairs leading up there.

She did her best to focus on the job and not on the warmth of his hand as she followed him. He manoeuvred around the packed dance floor using his intimating size to force people out of his, leaving an essentially clear path for Skye to navigate behind him. She noticed the appreciative glances her outfit was getting from the male party goers, but Wards presence seemed to keep them away.

“Do you remember the plan?” He asked once they had made their way up into the ritzy lounge area that was reserved for the elite of Miami. She had no idea how he had gained access to the area, but no one asked questions and that was good enough for her.

“You’re not my SO anymore,” Skye said with an eye roll, “I got this.”

Except the man that Ward claimed could help her was already on his way out. This was not the way the plan was supposed to go. He looked nervous and shifty. Skye looked over at Ward who seemed to be watching the man intently with the barest look of confusion on his face.

“I guess we’re going off script,” Ward stated finally.

They had followed him out into the street which was still full of people. This helped them blend in as they followed from a distance. Skye cursed her dress and heels, which prevented her from moving as fast as she would have liked. She stopped for a moment to pull of her heels, because this was ridiculous. Ward stayed with her, but his eyes were on their target.

The man stopped to take a call, and there was no way they could just stop in the middle of the street in order to listen in.

Ward grabbed and pinned her against the wall of a closed beach shop, his mouth coming down on hers roughly. Goosebumps appeared all over her skin and she found herself getting lost in him for a moment. He pulled back slightly, but his mouth was a mere inches from hers.

“Listen,” he whispered against her mouth softly.

It took her a second that realize that he wasn’t asking her to listen to him. He wanted her to listen to their target who had stopped a few feet away and what chattering on his phone.

She found it incredibly hard to focus when Ward’s body was pressed against her own. She could feel every muscle on his defined chest through the thin material of his shirt. She glanced down at his lips, wanting another taste. He was watching her, his expression unreadable, but his head was slightly tilted in the direction of their target.

“We should grab him now,” Ward whispered, his hands resting on her hips, his finger skimming over the strips of bare skin the dress didn’t cover. And then he was gone, half way to their target with a fierce expression on his face.

There was a chase, and Skye finally snapped out of it enough to pursue. She tossed the heels to the side and sprinted after Ward and their target. It lasted all of seven minutes before their target surrendered, completely winded and breathing heavily.

“Well that was easy,” Skye said softly as Ward secured the man’s hands behind his back and tossed him in the back of the SUV. They were to hand him off to waiting Shield agents at an already agreed upon destination. Coulson would take it over from there.

Skye would be on her way to Mexico, instead of joining up with the rest of the team to check out a lead on another investigation, but the only thing she could think of right now was sleep. She was exhausted. Sadly her powers didn’t make her completely superhuman, but with their target in custody, they would be one step closer to finding out what she was.

“This is where we part,” Skye said happily as they reached the 16th floor of their hotel.

“You know where I’ll be if you need anything,” Ward said, his lip curling up in a semblance of a grin.

“You wish,” Skye replied with an eye roll, turning her back to him and walking in the opposite direction towards her own hotel room.

She spent the next hour tossing and turning, before letting out a huff of annoyance. Despite her exhaustion, sleep wouldn’t come to her. Now she was just getting angry. Images of the traitorous traitor kept popping up in her head, and memories of the kiss all but suffocated her.

Begrudgingly she made her way down the hall in her thin tank top and pyjama shorts. She knocked on the door.

It swung open and Ward looked down at her, amusement flashing in his eyes.

She pushed past him, tugging her shirt off as she went.

“If you so much as tell anyone,” She threatened, letting the top fall soundlessly to the floor, “I will shoot you, and this time, I will aim to kill.”

Ward just chuckled as he made his way back to her. He grabbed the back of her thighs and pulled her up, forcing her to lock her legs around his waist to keep from falling.

“This isn’t how I saw our date ending, but I’m not complaining,” He breathed out, his mouth sucking on the sensitive part of her neck.

Skye tilted her head back to allow him more access. “This is not a date,” She gasped as he bit down gently causing her body to shudder in anticipation.

“You keep tell yourself that,” He laughed into her neck, the vibrations of his voice doing things to her that no one else had ever been able to.

She knew she should have left, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She wanted this. She needed this. And Grant Ward looked determined to give it to her. The soft gasps turned in groans as he brought her to ecstasy several times over the course of the night, her defenses falling with each moment she spent intertwined with him. He read her like an open book, knowing exactly where to touch to drive her crazy with lust and want. He brought her to highs she had never experienced before, enough so that she had forgotten her own name at times, let alone all the reasons this was wrong.

She woke a few short hours later with a warm arm lying over her torso. She moved it slowly and crept out of the bed. She gathered her clothing from the floor, putting it on as she went doing her best to stay silent. Without a second glance, she left.

She was following a lead in Mexico when her phone vibrated in her pocket of her jeans. The screen showed a text from an unknown number. She opened the message and couldn’t help the tiny smile that forced its way out.

_‘I can’t wait to see what our second date has to offer.’_


End file.
